


一篇不知道在写啥的双库x贝文

by mooncherry00



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncherry00/pseuds/mooncherry00
Summary: 设定：五年前老师沉睡后的库罗德+五年后和老师重逢并结婚的库罗德/同时期五年后新婚的贝蕾丝 其实我只想写两只醋坛子打翻的库罗德拌嘴的修罗场【扶额】





	一篇不知道在写啥的双库x贝文

距离加尔古·玛库大修道院沦陷已经过去了几个时节，即将委任新盟主的库罗德正焦头烂额的忙着继任的繁琐事务，以及费尽心思的考虑着如何对抗帝国军的攻势，少了某人的支持之下，铺天盖地的麻烦事感觉都快要把他压垮了。每当偶尔忙里偷闲，少年百无聊赖的望向窗外的风景，脑内只有一个念头：自那之后，老师已经消失了多少天呢？老师……会不会真的死了？ 这个疑问如秋季的恼人的残风一样不断地在席卷着自己的内心，以致库罗德最近几周整夜的都睡不好觉。他唯一没有察觉的是，自己心里的某种感情正不断地生根发芽。  
  


今天倒是意外的睡了个好觉，懒洋洋伸着懒腰的库罗德这样想着，一边正准备下床去应付那些烦人的混蛋破事，却发现自己站在一个陌生的房间里，居然还穿着早就不知扔哪去的级长的制服。他试着环顾四周，映入眼帘的是身旁躺着的纤弱的身影。  
  


“老师？！！”少年冲过去急切又小心的摇了摇身边的人，得到的是一张睡眼朦胧的脸庞，和带着有点起床气的嘟囔声。老师衣着完好，一点也没有受伤的迹象，少年在心中默默地舒了一口气。“哈哈你睡得太久了兄弟~ 我都快等成一座雕像了！”少年一扫之前的疲态，故作轻松地说道：“为什么还一脸呆滞啊？老师死了这种事我怎么可能相信呢！”少年并没察觉到自己不经意绽放的大大的笑容。不过老师不知道是因为睡得太久还是怎么的，见到他之后还是呆呆傻傻的，一脸困惑的样子，这种表情真是许久未见了呢， 库罗德暗自欣喜，正打算跟贝蕾丝倾诉一大堆苦水，却听到帷幔中传来了另一个声音：“哎呀哎呀，这是神明给与的恶作剧吗，我居然看到了一个年轻版本的我？还是说这几天太劳累了出现了幻觉？”  
  


从老师身后帷幔中现身的是拥有国王气度般的，四处散发着成熟魅力的青年男性，除了胡子拉碴的下巴和乱七八糟的发型，脸居然跟自己长得一摸一样。  


“呜哇！老师这是谁啊？是从哪跑来的哪个里刚家族的亲戚吗？”少年嘻嘻哈哈的望向贝蕾丝，对方似乎也非常混乱的样子，视线不停的在身边的两个人之中转换：“……怎么有两个库罗德？”少年敏锐的捕捉到了男人和老师语句中的意思：对面的人是另一个我？怎么可能？  


不过身为“战略桌上的神鬼军师”，面对多复杂的情况也能一一化解的库罗德们来说，这种小场面还是不在话下的。  


不到半小时之后，“所以……你就是五年后的我吗？”少年带着打量的眼光瞧着老师旁边的青年男人，不知为什么这个男人总是靠着离贝蕾丝老师非常近的距离，而且他们之间的氛围甚至是有点亲密？  


“对啊小鬼，你做梦也没想到五年后的你能成为这么出色的男人吧~哈哈”男人得意的笑了起来，还朝着身边的贝蕾丝眨了眨眼睛。“不过你这时也够惨的，马上要当盟主了，身边还一堆烂摊子，还得等五年才能找到你的兄弟来帮你们，嘛，真是惨痛的回忆啊。”男人故作夸张地摇了摇头，却没有表现出任何关心少年的倾向。  
  


“五年后的我也太自恋了吧，还一脸事不关己的毫不关心过去自己的惨境，真不敢相信我成为这么一个没心没肺的人……”少年无力的扶着额头嘟囔着。“不过既然知道了老师没有死也是个好事”少年把所有的烦恼都抛到了耳后，偷偷的瞟了一眼向他微笑着以示安慰的贝蕾丝。  
  


“所以现在还有一个问题，我们究竟要怎么走出这个房间？” 刚才他们在整理情报的时候顺便调查了这座房间，发现唯一通往出口的门怎么砸还是纹丝不动，也找不到任何工具撬开这个过度结实的木门，只有门牌号的位置上写了一句奇怪的标语：“只有库罗德们与爱人的结合才能步出这个房间。”  
  


“这也许就是用了某种魔法做成的房间吧？还真是恶趣味呢~既然这门用各种方法都撬不开，那就只好试试最后一条路了……还好这方法百利无一害，甚至我还相~~当的拿手呢”青年库罗德冲着贝蕾丝露出一个魅惑的笑容，顺便亲吻了爱人的手背，惹得贝蕾丝瞬间羞红了脸颊。  
  


“喂喂，从刚才起你们的那个奇怪的氛围是怎么回事？？”少年喳喳呼呼的往前踏了几步，作势插入他们中间，挥着手臂好像要挥走那些两人之间冒出的讨厌的粉红泡泡一样。“从刚才我就有点感觉到了，但以防万一还是确认一下！你们该不会是……”  


“没错啊，就是你想的那样！我和她结婚了哦~你的老师，兼最好的兄弟~”青年库罗德一把搂过贝蕾丝，笑得更得意了，而眼神却仿佛争夺交配权的野兽一样，透露着敌意，甚至故意气他一样向少年展示着他们戴在无名指上的戒指。“现在我们还要做大人该做的事，臭小鬼赶紧找个地方捂住眼睛待着吧，可不要偷看啊～”青年更加过分的用嘲笑语气讽刺着他，还做了一个嫌弃的鬼脸。  


羞耻、恼怒瞬间充满了整个身体，少年直接想冲过去直接给那个混蛋男人一拳。但他不想在老师面前表现得太失态，只能极力的控制自己才稳住这种暴怒的冲动，不过……为什么他的心中还有一丝窃喜？他确实对老师有着超乎兄弟情义谊之外的喜爱，但理智的想到毕业后他们终将再无瓜葛，他也只能将这门感情藏在心底。但是，他们居然还能在五年后一起并肩作战到最后甚至结婚，这实在超出了少年所有疯狂的想象。  


贝蕾丝慌张的想要冲少年说些什么，但被这剑拔弩张的氛围定在了原地，这种情况即使是放在身经百战的雇佣兵面前也是极其棘手的吧。不过贝蕾丝还是暗自用手肘狠狠的捅了身边的男人一下。身边的男人闷哼了一声，什么都没说，反而把揽住爱人细腰的手收的更紧了。  


“哈哈~“静了半晌，原本黑着脸的少年突然抬头，嘴角划出了一个完美的弧度:“话说你没注意门上的标语吗？只有库。罗。德。们。与爱人结合才能走出这个房间哦！” 望着对面男人突变的脸色，少年有了一种终于扳倒局面的快感，随即脸上的笑意更深了：“喂喂，没想到五年后我智力下降的这么厉害啊，真糟糕！看来以后得让纳尔戴尔提醒我多补充点营养了~”  


“哼，我记得你这时候还是个童贞呢，臭小鬼！在这里只会碍手碍脚吧？”摆着臭脸的男人非常不爽的盯着眼前这个情敌，心里不得不承认“们”那个字格外扎眼。虽然这是过去的自己，但让这个臭小鬼染指他的爱人实在是让人妒火中烧，他非常清楚年轻的自己对贝蕾丝来说有多大的魅力。而且他现在有点痛恨过去的自己，痛恨那个无视老师心情只想着如何利用老师，整天打着哈哈来掩饰心里真正情感傻逼的自己。  


“哈哈我没记错的话，老师可是相当喜欢我呢，整个学校每月的礼物都是送我的最多呢！”少年抛下一句挑衅的话，转头向贝蕾丝抛了一个媚眼。贝蕾丝被说中了心事，脸上红霞更甚。  


少年径直走向坐立不安的贝蕾丝面前，慢慢地单膝跪地握住了她的手：“自从修道院那场战役老师消失后，我一直都在想着老师的事，然后直到现在我才明白自己对老师真正的感情，并不是师生情，也不单单只是兄弟情，而是希望你永远陪在我身边一起看我们心中描绘的景色。所以……请老师接受我，我会尽量让你舒服的”少年望进眼前人的翠绿的眼眸，里面的星星点点似乎闪耀着满是欣喜。犹豫了一阵，贝蕾丝缓缓的点了下头，以微不可闻的声音答应“好……”，此时此刻的老师，在少年眼里如同女神般圣洁。  


“切，臭小子还挺会说的”男人对少年的态度转变有点惊讶，没想到五年前的自己居然醒悟得这么快，沉思了一会最后只能无奈的叹了口气，“不过这也算是特殊情况，而且贝蕾丝同意了那我也没辙了。”随后不甘示弱的怒瞪少年示威：“你要是弄痛了贝蕾丝以后有你好受的！”  


少年给了男人最后一个坏笑，随后立刻吻住了老师，握住下巴略微施力掰开对方的唇，舌头趁虚而入，微扫齿列，随即继续深入探索口腔，绕着老师的舌开始舞蹈。直到空气稀薄到两个人无法呼吸少年才依依不舍的放开了诱人的朱唇，暧昧的银丝牵出一条长长的弧度。贝蕾丝被吻得腰软无力，差点瘫倒在少年的怀里。  


旁边再也看不下去的库罗德气急败坏的一把搂住贝蕾丝的腰，抬起繁复花纹丝袜包裹的大腿，刺啦——脆弱的布料瞬间被撕出一道道裂痕“这招我早就想试试了”随后急切的褪下那碍眼的短裤，饥渴的吻住藏在破碎布料下的大腿根，，从上到下一路舔舐到腿窝，在白皙的皮肤留下点点红痕。听到身下人发出魅惑的惊叫声，男人露出仿佛雄狮捕到猎物般的微笑，用另一只手拨开内裤直接逗弄着早已有些湿润的阴唇，在穴口处打着圆圈，指腹试探性地一路向按下去，时轻时重得磨蹭着附近的内壁，满意的看到爱人夹紧了大腿，害羞的捂住嘴，发出阵阵难抑的喘息。  


少年仿佛要与男人一争高下一般，放开了亲爱老师的双唇转而亲吻吮吸下面雪白细嫩的脖颈，直到留下的红斑隐隐发紫，手也急切的从贝蕾丝的细瘦的肩膀出发，粗暴的掀开了贝蕾丝前面的衣物，白嫩的双乳便晃晃悠悠的跳了出来，少年迫不及待的去品尝其中一只红润的乳尖，舌头不断挑逗着那 颗诱人的茱萸，另一只手肆意捏揉着初雪般柔嫩的酥胸，贝蕾丝被这接连不断的攻势弄得娇喘连连，急促的呻吟已经越来越压抑不住。  


舔噬着大腿的男人看到此等春景，一边单手拽掉上身多余的衣物，露出健硕的胸膛，一边抽出早已被爱液浸湿的两指，迫不及待的将灼热的下体撞进甜美的肉穴，直捣深处的敏感点，一下比一下更重，婚后的几次经验早让他熟知如何让自己的伴侣陷入疯狂，如他所预料的一样，贝蕾丝颤抖着身体，发出了更加欲仙欲死的呻吟，层层媚肉完全绞紧了男人的性器，爱液不断的溢出，伴随着肉棒的搅动发出淫靡的水声。贝蕾丝经受不住这样猛烈的攻势， 挣扎着想抬手抵住男人的身体，却被反身坐起来的另一个库罗德制住了双腕，只听恶魔一般的少年喘息的低语：“老师……我有点受不了了，能不能帮帮我……”并朝老好人贝蕾丝抛出一个足以秒杀一切的小狗狗撒娇的眼神。  


贝蕾丝仿佛被引诱的羔羊一般，由面前的这个小恶魔引导着握住了眼前硬挺的性器开始上下撸动，但是少年还是不知餍足的将自己性器移到老师嘴边，抵住嘴唇迫使贝蕾丝张开双唇，并缓缓的朝着自己亲爱的老师嘴里深入，直到完全填满了整个口腔。“哈……老师的嘴里也非常舒服呢……”少年戏谑的说道，一下又一下的在湿热的口腔内壁里挺进。满面红潮的贝蕾丝眼角因不适而溢出生理泪水，反而更添加了一丝情色。  


“哼，臭小子还挺会的嘛，不过这里的领地我是不放手的”剧烈的运动已经让身上成熟男人的嗓音变得沙哑，汗津津的双手突然将贝蕾丝的双腿高高抬起，让自己的性器更加深入媚穴，下身顶弄的速度继续加快，似乎每一下都直捣爱人的花心，啪啪的水声充斥着整个房间，贝蕾丝破碎的呻吟从吞吐着少年性器的嘴边溢出，整个内壁不停收缩着，迎合着男人撞击的节奏,三人的身体一同律动着，如同舞蹈般迎向炫白的高潮。  


“所以，老师/贝蕾丝你到底觉得那边比较舒服呢？”少年和男人沉浸在和爱人分享后事的余韵中，不住亲吻着他们共同爱人的脸颊和发丝，同时扯出一抹坏笑用这个羞耻的问题戏弄着无处可躲的贝蕾丝。而此时身后的门已悄悄打开，可谁也没有注意到。


End file.
